


With Regret

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: Episode tag for "The Field Where I Died"





	With Regret

**Author's Note:**

> For the Scully in 155 challenge, [halfamoon 2018 special edition](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/299053.html)

I don't believe in reincarnation. I wasn't a soldier who died during the Civil War, or a Polish Jew murdered by the Nazis. I wasn't Mulder's father or his sergeant. The deep connection I feel to Mulder isn't because we knew one another in a past lifetime. Even if we had, what possible difference could it make? 

When I told Mulder that I wouldn't change a day, I lied. I have regrets. If I'd done what I'd wanted and told Missy to mind her own business, she'd still be alive. 

I wish we had refused the deal Skinner offered in exchange for the DAT tape. We should have taken our chances, kept investigating, and brought those bastards to justice. Maybe Mulder would have his holy grail: the truth about Samantha's disappearance, her current whereabouts, and, God help me, whether or not she was abducted by aliens. 

The Flukeman--he was the least of our problems.


End file.
